Hyuga-Sarutobi Clan
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: About to have her third child, Hanabi sits on her porch with her older sister. As she watches her two children play with their cousins, memories flood black to her, leading up to the newest addition to her and Konohamaru's family. KonoHana. NaruHina. Grampa!Hiashi. KonoHana Babies! Post-700. Oneshot. Can be a partner fic to Missing Neji-Nii-San but doesn't have to be. Please review


**[STARTED ON: 7-29-15 at 12:54 AM]**

 **A/N: Hey there! It seems like forever ago that I wrote** _ **Missing Neji-Nii-San**_ **, and, considering I wrote it January 25** **th** **and we're only a few days away from August, I suppose it** _ **has**_ **been a while. XD; My apologies! Anywho, last time, I told you guys that I would write about Kono and Hanabi's kids, right? Well, it's happenin'! 8D**

 **PLEASE DIRECT YOUR ATTENTION HERE FOR A SECOND. I'd like to thank my most recent reviewer (a guest) on** _ **Missing Neji-Nii-San**_ **for the name Senkai Kuki, which means swirling wind. It's brilliant! In their words, they suggested it because "Asuma means heaven and Neji means screw and…well…heaven is related to sky and sky to air and…screws…swirl?" Which they do! You are super amazing for thinking that out! I spent about half an hour trying to come up with something and this was too perfect! So thank you! 8"D**

 **Anywho, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own the franchise! (Plus, if I did, I wouldn't have to estimate how old the characters are. So this should be fun)**

 **-\\[=]/-**

A twenty-nine-year-old Hanabi looked on as her boys practiced with their elder cousins. She and her older sister Hinata decided to get together while Naruto was on Hokage duty for the day and Konohamaru was on a mission. Hanabi couldn't help but wonder if Naruto purposely placed Konohamaru on a small, one-day mission so it would force Hinata and Hanabi to have a day together. Not that that was a _bad_ thing. The two mothers were just constantly busy.

Hinata obviously had her hands full. Her children may have grown, but they didn't change at all in Hanabi's eyes. Boruto was a charming seventeen-year-old boy—independent, but still the biggest momma's boy alive if Hanabi ever saw one. There was no way he would leave Hinata until he married. Himawari was becoming quite the beauty. At eleven-years-old, she was still a bit rambunctious, goofy, and outgoing (all-around happy at all times), but she seemed to be attracting more and more boys each time she took a step outside (though she was quite oblivious to it).

Hanabi looked on at her own children. Senkai Kuki definitely inherited the Hyuga male attitude. He was very serious most of the time, and he believed training was necessary everywhere at every time. However, he was also a big fan of his father's. He followed Konohamaru around whenever he could, and some of Hanabi's favorite memories consisted of a young Senkai rushing at his father with dancing feet whenever he would come home from training Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki. Yes, he was a serious boy, but he was quite loving (though his ways of showing it became more subtle over the years). He reminded Hanabi of her late cousin.

Suiheisen obviously inherited the cheerfulness of both his parents. He was a kind boy with constantly bouncing feet and a love for all things ninja related. He and Himawari seemed to be the best of friends (the noticeable age gap having zero effect on their relationship), and he was very family-oriented. Even at the age of three, he would push and shove anyone who pointed at the stone face of the Sandaime Hokage and laughed. He was a loveable boy with big dreams.

"Senkai is getting better and better at his training," Hinata complimented, snapping Hanabi out of her thoughts.

"Thank you," Hanabi replied. "He practices every day after school. Boruto is becoming a sweet young man."

"Arigatou," Hinata slightly blushed. "He looks just like his father."

"The resemblance is uncanny," Hanabi stated. "They're so cute! I remember when they were babies."

"That feels like a lifetime ago," she sighed as she sank backwards. "I can't believe little Suihei is three already!"

Hanabi only faintly smiled. Memories flooded back through her brain, reminding her of every event leading up to this one. All the way back to when she and Konohamaru married, which seemed like only a year ago, when it had been almost eight years before. No, she and Konohamaru didn't have their firstborn nearly as fast as Hinata and Naruto had Boruto, or as quickly as that entire generation had their children, but it was a nice road leading to it.

 **-\\[=]/-**

At twenty-two-years-old, she and Konohamaru were wed, and she loved every second of it. From waking up in the morning to passing out from a long day of training at night. The time in between always consisted of one of them cooking, the other making a mess, and then arguing became flirting, flirting became kissing, kissing became more, and after a while there was a bun in the oven. The first person Hanabi told was (obviously) Konohamaru, who became white as a sheet and nearly passed out on the floor.

"O-Oi!" Hanabi gasped, lightly slapping his cheeks to keep him awake. "What's the matter? I thought you'd be excited."

"I-I am," he admitted as he dizzily came to a sitting position. "It's just…what is Hiashi going to say?"

Instead of going white like her husband did, she went completely green. Slowly, she went from a kneeling position to sitting against the wall with her husband. The two of them sat their silently, wondering how Hiashi would take it. Come to think of it, Hiashi was a bit aggravated when Hinata announced that she was pregnant with Boruto. Maybe it was because it happened so quickly? They waited maybe four or five months to conceive him.

She looked at the ground and exhaled softly, her face going from green to a light red. _Stating that you're pregnant is just_ … she began to think as she looked at Konohamaru through the corner of her eye, _it's just a fancy way of showing everyone that you've had_ …. She immediately yelped at the thought of telling Hiashi that she was pregnant. It shocked her husband, who immediately turned to her side and gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded her head, but her face grew hotter and tears glowed across her lavender eyes. She covered her mouth with her hands, which made him even more suspicious. At first, he began thinking she was having morning sickness, but he realized soon that that was not the case. He drew a thumb underneath her eye and wiped away a stray tear. He asked her what was wrong; if the baby was hurting or something. He had no clue whatsoever as to what was going on. Why was she crying?

"I'm embarrassed!" Hanabi blurted as she sniffled and snorted back tears and mucus.

"Embarrassed…?" Konohamaru asked, visibly heartbroken. "Are you saying you're—?"

"No! Not like that!" Hanabi immediately retorted. "I'm not ashamed, I'm just…it's…it's living proof that we have recently… _ya know_ …which makes it a bit harder to tell my father."

"Just because he knows we were intimate recently?" he asked.

She nodded in return. Konohamaru looked at her, became a bit blue in the cheeks, popped a vein in his forehead, and then burst into laughter. Hanabi was bewildered. Was he _laughing_? He was. He was laughing at her. She was here on the floor, sobbing because she couldn't decide whether or not to approach her father, and he was sitting right next to her and laughing at her situation. She was about to give him the biggest earful of his life, but she was suddenly stopped by his pushing her stray bang out of her face.

"Angel Face, everything will turn out ok, kore!" Konohamaru chuckled. "Everyone and their grandma should know by this point that we're in the honeymoon phase."

"Really?" Hanabi questioned quietly.

"Absolutely," he answered with a sure nod.

He grabbed ahold of Hanabi's hand and assured her that they would make it through telling Hiashi together. He wouldn't make it into an enormous deal, given their last name was already conjoined, they lived very close to the Hyuga compound instead of inside it; it was simple to tell that Hiashi was a reasonable man. And he would have no problem with Hanabi being pregnant, especially since she was married to Konohamaru and promised Hiashi some grandchildren.

 **-\\[=]/-**

The pregnancy went splendidly. Of course, every now and then Hanabi would get crazy mood swings, odd food cravings, and even stranger sleep schedules. Konohamaru would often find her asleep on the couch at three in the morning, then back in bed by eight. However, all of that ended when the baby was finally on the way. Konohamaru was in a frenzy trying to get her to the hospital, which only aggravated Hanabi and Hiashi. Konohamaru insisted on being with her every step of the way during labor, but, much like his wedding day, he kept being forced out of Hanabi's room.

"This isn't fair!" he would tell the staff. "We are legally married, kore! That is _my_ monkey jumping around in there!"

"Do _not_ refer to my grandchild as a monkey!" Hiashi screeched at him.

"Uhm, I need somebody to wheel me into—" Hanabi tried to interrupt as her unborn spawn kicked her like crazy.

"It's _my_ kid, and I will call it whatever adorable name I want!"

"Well it's _my_ grandchild, and they will only have honorable names used on them!"

"Adorable is just as good as honorable, if not better, kore!"

"Honorable is by far better than adorable!"

Eventually, Boruto sighed and grabbed ahold on Hanabi's wheelchair handles and pushed her into her designated room. In the back, Hinata and Himawari witnessed Naruto yank Konohamaru and Hiashi apart and set them on separate sides of the waiting room. You would think Hiashi would be completely and utterly proper in a public place, but his in-laws always seemed to bring out the worst in him. The moment Konohamaru made faces at Hiashi, the aging man stuck out his tongue in return. Anyway, Hanabi was beyond relieved that her nephew was taking care of her. He was so reliable in these sorts of situations.

"How are you feeling, Hanabi-Baa-Chan?" Boruto questioned.

"Pained, nervous…mostly excited, though."

"That seems about right," he smirked. "Since Konohamaru-Jii-Chan wasn't able to say it to you, I'd like to tell you right now that you're very strong, kind, brave, and motherly, so don't worry at all. All of us will be outside the room, and Konohamaru-Jii-Chan should be in there as soon as possible."

"Arigatou, Bo-Bo-Chan," Hanabi said with a rough smile.

Boruto blushed lightly and pouted a bit. He didn't like it when she used his pet name in public, but he supposed this was a good time to make an exception. They eventually reached the nurse who would pass Hanabi off to Sakura for delivery. Just before she left for her hospital bed, she kissed Boruto on the cheek, which made him an even deeper shade of red.

"I can always count on you when the rest of the boys go crazy," she giggled. "I'll see you soon with your new cousin in my arms."

"I'll be waiting!" he called as she was pulled into the room.

 **-\\[=]/-**

After several hours, the kicking little monkey finally came into the world to be held in his mother's arms. Konohamaru was in the room (he was allowed in once Hanabi was properly placed on the bed) with her, and he couldn't have been prouder of her than he was at that point. She fought long and hard to get this little Sarutobi boy into the world, and here he was, with onyx eyes and stubs of brown already sprouting from his head. Eventually, the rest of the family was invited inside, and—just as he was with Boruto and Himawari—Hiashi nearly shoved Konohamaru to the back of the room to get ahold of his grandchild.

"Oh, look at him!" Hiashi nearly squealed. "Three perfect grandchildren in a row!"

"He's precious," Hinata commented, sitting by Hanabi's side with Himawari on her hip.

"Arigatou," Hanabi breathed.

It had been a long few hours. She felt lightheaded, but there was no way she was passing out today. She had plenty of time to sleep later. Today was her baby's birthday, and there was no way she was missing out on it. Boruto came to stand by her and gave her a very small high-five. He knew she was tired. Her water broke at two in the morning and it was now nine at night. She looked over to her side and saw, once again, Hiashi and Konohamaru making faces at each other. Hanabi sat up, looked directly at them and made the angriest face she could muster.

"Give. Me. The baby."

For the first time in their lives, everyone saw Hiashi with a stroke of fear in his eyes. He gingerly placed the newborn in his daughter's arms and backed away. Hanabi nodded at him then directed her enraged complexion toward her husband. He pointed at himself, to which she nodded, and came closer. She inched toward where Hinata was and nodded at the space on the other side of her. Konohamaru seated himself next to his wife and looked at his son.

"What's his name?" Naruto asked.

"We did some thinking on that one," Hanabi answered as she gently stroked her child's cheek. "And I think we found a perfect name."

"Senkai Kuki," Konohamaru said aloud, looking at Hanabi for confirmation. She nodded, causing him to grin. "After Asuma and Neji."

All of the adults looked at them with warm smiles and gleeful eyes as they looked upon young Senkai Kuki. Boruto and Himawari were a bit confused as to who Asuma was, but they assumed he was someone very close to the family. Either way, the two were ecstatic to have another family member.

 **-\\[=]/-**

Senkai Kuki Hyuga-Sarutobi went by Senkai as he got older. His name would tongue-tie the teachers, and it was getting increasingly hard for Konohamaru and Hanabi to yell his name when they were angry at him. The harsh tone of "Sen-Koo-ee" was nowhere near as effective as Hanabi's trademark "Senkaaai!" when she was angry with him. Thus, Senkai was the easy way out and they took it. And it wasn't like he didn't know Kuki was a part of his name. He actually introduced himself as Senkai Kuki Hyuga-Sarutobi whenever he met someone new, which was still a mouthful, and a two-year-old mastering it was incredible to others.

Anyway, he wasn't usually in trouble, but he had something of a discipline problem whenever something absorbed every last bit of his interest. For instance, he loved documentaries, which wasn't hard to believe. He was too young to read full books, so documentaries intrigued him until he was able to read. However, he would become so engrossed in his documentary that he would ignore his chores, which made Hanabi's "Senkaaai!" ring through the house.

With each year passing, his hair became sleeker and longer, and Hiashi said it would look nice if he wore it like most Hyugas did. Hanabi agreed, mostly because she thought it made him look like Neji. Thus, Hanabi would start each new day with tying back Senkai's hair and telling him a new story about Uncle Neji. And every now and then, Hanabi would quickly glance at her son and actually think it was Neji (minus the height and the byakugan).

 **-\\[=]/-**

Four years passed, but it only felt like a few months to the new mother. Though Hanabi had to admit that parenthood was much harder than she thought it would be, it was definitely worth it to see Senkai's gorgeous face each morning. She waltzed into his room in the morning, blew raspberries in his tummy, and brought him to kitchen to have breakfast with her and her husband. She loved having Konohamaru home with her more often while Senkai grew and grew. Naruto was very understanding when it came to paternity and maternity leave. He hated missing bits and pieces of Boruto and Himawari's childhoods, so whenever someone had a baby, he knew exactly how they felt when they requested days off.

Usually around the time Hanabi did the laundry, she would find Konohamaru napping with Senkai on his chest. Senkai would have his thumb in his mouth and gently raise and lower with each breath his father took. Konohamaru kept a hand on Senkai's back (even while sleeping). Hanabi smiled softly whenever her husband's nose twitched with a snore, which made Senkai's ears perk and brows furrow, causing him to nuzzle deeper into Konohamaru's torso in hopes of becoming more comfortable.

"Kore…" she heard Konohamaru mutter every now and then.

" _Kore_ what, dasai?" Hanabi asked as she folded one of her son's shirts.

"Senkaaai…Hanabiii…" he struggled to whine out.

"What is it?" she asked with a slight giggle.

He then growled. Hanabi expected this, though. Konohamaru talked a lot in his sleep after they had Senkai, which wasn't bad. Hanabi loved when Konohamaru spoke in his sleep. She told him everything he said when he woke up, and he would explain why he said what he said. It was never anything hurtful—ever. A lot of the time, it had something to do with him becoming the Hokage to succeed Naruto. Whenever he whispered Senkai or Hanabi's names, though, it more-often-than-not had something to do with them doing something family-oriented, like going to the beach.

"Hanabiii…Senkaaai…" Konohamaru switched their names this time.

"What's the matter?" she questioned.

"I want…another…Senkai," he said right before stretching a bit.

"Nani?" Hanabi queried with wide eyes.

Was she hearing what she thought she was hearing? Did her husband want another baby? It wasn't that she didn't want another one herself—she'd actually found herself missing how dependent Senkai used to be in his baby years—it was just that she hadn't expected it. She dropped the article of clothing in her hand back into the laundry basket and scooted closer to her husband and child. She thought of ways to take this. She considered talking to him in his sleep some more, but once he stretched in his sleep, he was usually done speaking.

She eventually gathered up enough courage to do the alternative. She held her breath and gingerly shook her husband's leg. Thankfully, he was one of those people that woke up slowly. He never seemed startled awake. Because of his gradual waking, he was able to hold his son up to his chest—still fast asleep—and acknowledge Hanabi needed him simultaneously. He rubbed his eye with his free hand as he looked at his wife. She rubbed her hands together as she thought of how to ask her question.

"What's the matter," he murmured so he wouldn't awake Senkai. "Are you ok?"

She spotted the confused look on his face as he studied her own worried complexion. It was now or never, she decided. She just went on ahead and said it.

"You were talking in your sleep again, and you said something."

"Was it something bad?" he asked.

"No, not anything bad," she shook her head before looking him in the eye. "You said…you said that you wanted another Senkai."

His face turned from its normal color to a slightly pinker version of it. He figured his sleep talking would get this far at some point, he just didn't want it to come out so awkwardly. He asked her to hold on for just one minute, to which she nodded. He stood up with their son, walked behind the couch, down the hallway, and to the child's room, where he placed Senkai in his bed, covered him up slightly, and kissed his head. He walked back into the living room, seated himself directly next to his wife and grabbed one of her anxious hands.

"Honestly," he said, causing her to look him in the eye, "I would love another baby. Not that I don't love Senkai, kore, it's just that I'd like more baby feet around the house, ya know?"

"Oh! I never thought that you were trying to replace our boy!" Hanabi assured him. "I know you adore him, I was just…I just wanted to make sure you wanted another baby. Sometimes dreams are weird things you don't actually want responsibility over in your day-to-day life, which is why I needed to make sure."

"I understand," Konohamaru nodded slowly. "Hanabi-Chan, do you…do you want another baby?"

Her nervous hands and eyes finally settled down. She cupped his face and kissed him very quickly. She backed away just in time to grin and nod in return. This, of course, caused him to smirk, pick her up bridal style, and carry her down the opposite end of the hallway to their room. She laughed quietly so they wouldn't wake up Senkai.

 **-\\[=]/-**

"Mama," Senkai questioned when Hanabi had reached her fifth month, "why are you bigger than usual?"

"Well," Hanabi replied, placing a hand on Senkai's head, "this is how I carry your baby sibling."

"My what?" Senkai questioned, his eyes squinting and his brow cocked.

"You're having a baby sibling, Senkai-Chan," she giggled, wiping his stray bang out of his face. "Your father's right. It _is_ fun to move those stubborn bangs."

"If I look most like you, then who will this next baby look most like?" he asked, standing on a chair to reach his mother's stomach.

"Probably your father," Hanabi answered.

Senkai put an ear to her stomach, listening for any sign of a baby sibling. He tapped Hanabi's belly and asked it questions. His mother thought this was funny and began to laugh, to which he looked up to her with angry eyes and a furrowed brow. "Mama, what's so funny?" was the only response he could muster, and Hanabi nearly lost it. She put a hand to his head, then to his back, and lifted him. She carried him to the couch to sit down with her.

"Nothing's funny, Senkai-Chan," she finally replied. "What are you hoping for? A baby brother or sister?"

The boy sat back to think long and hard about his answer, much to his mother's amusement. Senkai took absolutely every question directed at him as seriously as he could. While he was thinking, Hanabi began to wonder for herself. _A boy or a girl_ … she thought. She loved having a baby boy, so another would be twice the fun. Though, she wondered how adorable a daughter of hers and Konohamaru's would be.

Personally, she hoped that the child would look more like Konohamaru, which surprised her a bit. She recalled Hinata saying the exact same thing to her about Boruto when she was pregnant. Hinata wanted a son that looked exactly like Naruto, and she got it. This made Hanabi wonder if the same thing would happen to her child. Senkai looked very much like herself (no matter how uncanny his resemblance to Neji was), and she thought him to be the most precious child on the planet. She placed a hand over her stomach and wondered what this next child would look like.

"Either," Senkai stated, breaking his mother's train of thought. "I don't know which one I would want more."

"That's alright, Senkai-Chan," Hanabi giggled, pulling him in closer to her. "I don't care what gender we have, either."

 **-\\[=]/-**

Months passed on, and eventually a young boy was brought into the world. Hanabi fought long and hard to get this child out of her womb. He was harsher on her body than Senkai was, mostly because he continually kicked, even when taking his first breath in the world. Himawari had to hold onto Senkai outside the hospital room, as he was deathly afraid of his mother's constant shrieking. Himawari was being held by Boruto, who was held by Hinata, who was held by Naruto.

Hiashi paced the hallway outside, constantly looking through the small, door window that allowed him to see into the tiny room. He witnessed his daughter's screeching, which caused his heart to break, but what quickly fixed it was seeing his second son-in-law. Konohamaru was in the room with his wife, holding her hand with both of his hands. This, of course, made him feel a pain similar to his wife, but in his hand. He could have sworn she broke it by this point, which made Hiashi's heart piece back together again, and caused an evil smile to form above his chin.

Once it was all over, Hiashi rushed back to the bench on the wall to sit with the rest of the family, as though he had not been watching the entire event the whole time. Konohamaru came out of the room, shoving his injured hand in his pants pocket.

"Do you want to see him?"

They all nodded and came to the young Sarutobi as doctors and nurses exited the room. Senkai reached for his father, asking to be picked up. Konohamaru chuckled and agreed, lifting his son to his side and carrying him into the hospital dorm. There, they saw Hanabi with her newborn in her arms. Her hair went every way but down (all except for that stubborn bang of hers), and sweat gleamed off of her like a lighthouse. However, there was a motherly smile upon her lips as she held her son in her lap.

"Is that my baby?" Senkai asked quietly, hoping not to upset his mother. The screaming really came out of left field, and he wasn't exactly sure whether it was his fault or not.

"Yes," Konohamaru chuckled. "Do you want to meet him?"

Senkai nodded slowly as Konohamaru came to the side of the hospital bed. Hanabi asked for him to be put on the bed with her, since he was small enough to fit. The recently new, older brother came up to the baby and looked at him. He wasn't exactly sure how the baby got in his mother's stomach, or how it got _out_ of his mother's stomach, but he already knew something. With an enormous smile, Senkai poked his new, baby brother's nose gingerly and stated that he loved him and wanted to keep him, causing everyone to laugh.

"What's his name?" Hiashi asked, clearly restraining himself from snatching the child out of his daughter's arms and holding him.

"Suiheisen," the couple said together.

"We'll call him Suihei, though," Konohamaru added.

"Why Suiheisen?" Boruto questioned, cocking a brow.

"It means horizon, which sounds like Hiruzen," Hanabi explained, "after the Sandaime."

"Great choice!" Naruto complimented with a huge grin, Hinata nodding in agreement.

Hiashi wore a satisfied grin, and was finally given a chance to hold his newest grandchild. Hanabi laid back on the hospital bed and looked at the ceiling, which caught her husband's eye. He figured she wanted to go home and rest, considering she just went through labor for almost two days straight. He asked when she was allowed to be released from the hospital, to which her eyes changed. They went from soft and loving to furious and hateful within about three seconds flat.

"I won't be discharged for two days," she growled. "They said I don't have enough energy to go home yet, which is totally rude! How _dare_ they underestimate me!"

"Angel Face," he laughed, kissing her damp forehead, "they just want you to be safe. Suihei really did a number on you, kore."

"The second he's old enough to understand what he did to me," she muttered, eying her son in her father's arms, "he better apologize."

 **-\\[=]/-**

Back in the present, Hanabi smiled to herself. She no longer required an apology from Suihei. He was a perfect boy in her eyes that got along nicely with everyone. Just as she had hoped, Suihei was the spitting imagine of his father (despite his byakugan), but he obtained a horrible cowlick in the back, via his mother. _That stubborn hair just won't let them go, will it?_ She thought to herself. She held her stomach and leaned back. This would be her third child.

"Is it bad that I kind of want a girl this time around?" Hanabi asked her elder sister.

"Not at all," Hinata answered. "If anything, it's normal. You live in a house of all boys."

Hanabi nodded. She wondered what to name this next one. She named her children as Asuma, Neji, and Hiruzen so far. Who was left to name her child after? She sighed through her nose, wondering what to do. This was never so hard with her first two children, so why was it increasingly difficult with this one? _Because you used all the names already,_ she informed herself. Hanabi decided to distract herself from names by looking around.

To her right, Senkai and Boruto were playing some kind of soccer, but with chakra control. They bounced off of trees, rocks, the roof; you name it and they were on it. She changed her view to see Himawari and Suihei playing with grubs they found in the ground. She smirked to herself, recalling when she used to do that while Hinata was gone at school or on missions. When she looked toward the rest of the village, she spotted a familiar face, and her face broke into a gigantic grin.

"You're back!" Hanabi yelled.

"Papa!" Suihei and Senkai called, immediately quitting their activities, and dashing toward their father.

Konohamaru beamed, squatted to their level, and held his arms out for them. The two boys dogpiled him, nearly sending him backwards. He kissed the tops of their heads, said he missed them, and told them to go back to playing. They did as told and continued their play with their cousins. Konohamaru stood up once more and strode toward his wife, kissing her forehead and hugging her tightly to him. Hinata watched, giggling behind a polite hand.

"How was the mission?" Hanabi questioned, scooting over for her husband to sit with her.

"Boring, kore," he admitted. "I guess it was worth it to be back here sooner, though. How were the boys?"

"Great," she replied.

She suddenly felt an enormous pound in her stomach, causing her to lean forward a bit. The next thing she knew, Hinata and Konohamaru had her from both sides, attempting to steady her. Before either could even ask is she was alright, she felt wet. _Oh no,_ she thought with a sigh. _I guess it_ is _the ninth month._ Hanabi sat upright enough to tell the two of them that her water broke, and that she needed to go to the hospital. Konohamaru processed what his wife was telling him before he lifted her up bridal style and announced he would take her.

"Hinata-Nee-Chan, can you watch the kids?" Konohamaru asked quickly.

"Of course," Hinata replied, nodding vigorously. She came to a stand and touched her sister's shoulder. "You can do it, Hanabi-Chan."

"Arigatou," Hanabi thanked her.

Konohamaru rushed toward the hospital with his wife in his arms as Hinata asked Boruto to retrieve a towel from inside. Within a few seconds, Hanabi could barely even see the house. She looked up at her husband, slipped her hand around his left shoulder, and laid her head on his right one. She smiled, knowing she would be absolutely fine. She inhaled his scarf, taking in his familiar scent that she hadn't smelled in a day or so. She truly missed it. Not having him around frightened her, and just flat out depressed her.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Hanabi inquired, trying to distract herself from the pain.

"Not yet," he sighed. "Gomen."

"It's ok," she replied. With a smile she met his eyes and said, "I think I have one ready."

 **-\\[=]/-**

After a short process, Hanabi gave birth to a beautiful, baby girl. There was no hand-breaking, no screeching, and no long wait. This child was ready to come out of the womb, and Hanabi was thankful for it. She and Konohamaru took turns holding their daughter, who had patches of brown hair already spread across her cranium. She had Hanabi's eyes shape, but Konohamaru's onyx eyes. She seemed so confused by the nine people around her.

"She's precious, dattebayo," Naruto, who had taken leave to visit his newborn niece, commented.

"Thanks," Konohamaru responded.

"She looks just like Hanabi-Chan," Hiashi gushed. "What is her name?"

"Oh yeah," Konohamaru blinked before looking at his wife. "Angel Face, did you say you had a name for her?"

"I do," Hanabi replied, looking him straight in the eye. "I'd like for her name to by Kohabi."

Everyone wore incredulous faces, but Konohamaru had the widest eyes, tears brimming. Did she really just say that? He reached over and gave her a strong hug. She put part of Konohamaru's name into their daughter's name. It was so like Hanabi to be thinking of Konohamaru. She really did love him. Hanabi was ecstatic that he liked the name. Meanwhile, everyone else was still trying to figure out what the big deal was.

"Ko… _child_ ," Hiashi sounded out.

"Ha… _leaf_ ," Hinata said the middle.

"Bi… _beautiful_?" Naruto ended.

"What is this?" Boruto quirked a brow. "This is the third time there's some meaning behind the name, and I feel so left out of the loop. I haven't understood any of these."

"I get it," Himawari stated with a confused expression. "None of you understand?"

They shook their heads.

" _Ko_ and _ha_ are both parts of Konohamaru-Jii-Chan's name, and Konohamaru-Jii-Chan was named after the village that his grandpa protected, so it's special to him," Himawari explained, looking at her aunt and uncle for confirmation, to which they nodded. "Plus, Kohabi can mean 'Beautiful Child of the Leaf,' if you see it that way."

"Props to you, Hima-Chan," Hanabi giggled. "That's exactly it."

Boruto slipped her a low-five as they watched the couple invite their sons onto the hospital bed. They took quick looks at Kohabi, approving of her, and wanting to immediately get her home to play with. She was dubbed "the cool sister" from then on.

 **-\\[=]/-**

"Dinner's ready!" Hanabi called her family in.

It had been six years since Kohabi was born, and the girl had grown into such an adorable child. Hanabi put her in adorable dresses, long shirts, and leggings for as long as she could. She was always the first one to the dinner table. Next, nine-year-old Suihei arrived with his crazy cowlick bouncing up and down. Last, but certainly not least, thirteen-year-old Senkai made it to the table. Konohamaru always seemed to be last, as he liked to take short naps after missions with his team, and woke up right as dinner began. Hanabi didn't mind it though. His groggy kisses always made her evening.

"There you are, dasai," Hanabi chortled at her husband as he gave her a kiss on the temple. "How was the mission?"

"Well enough," he yawned. "I'm getting too old for this. I demand I become hokage, kore."

"If you're getting too old, then why should you be hokage?" Hanabi questioned, serving plates to her children first.

"Because I'm still the best, kore!" Konohamaru smirked, pumping a fist in the air.

"Hachidaime Papa, kore!" his children sounded, mimicking his fist in the air.

Hanabi giggled. She was so happy they believed in him like she did. Once she served everyone (including herself), Hanabi seated herself at the table, clapped her hands together, and the family prayed "Itadaikimasu!" before consuming their dinner. As she looked at her children, she noticed each one of them inherited that stubborn bang. Senkai's was short, but very evident, as it curled over his eyebrow. Suihei's was very curly, and stuck upward as an awkward cowlick. Kohabi's was like Senkai's but longer. Hanabi kept her daughter's hair pulled back into thin pigtails at the base of each temple, and she had her hair pushed back with a headband, but the bang conquered by going splitting into three. Two straight bangs on the right side of her forehead, and one long bang that curled over to nearly reach her nose.

She looked past the cursed bang and watched her precious ones. Each of them was so unique and so special to her. She eyed her husband, who was slowly waking up with each bite of his food. She smiled softly at the four of them, and bowed her head a bit, and thought, _Thank you._

 **-\\[=]/-**

 **[ENDED ON: 8-30-2015 at 2:49 PM]**

 **WOOOOOOO, that took a while to get up here. XD; Sorry about that. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it! I adore KonoHana, so I thought giving them some kids would be fun. If you're interested in how they got together, you can read** _ **Missing Neji-Nii-San**_ **on my account. :)**

 **Thank all of you VERY much for reading. And PLEASE review. I think I'll be writing oneshots about these kiddos getting into shenanigans, so stay tuned on my account. ;D**

 **Thank you all! Please review. 8D**

 **God bless you all!**


End file.
